Into the Woods
by QT102
Summary: The one thing known about the old Castle is that it's cursed; that's the legend. But Kagome doesn't believe in stories, only in what she can see. Well, she's about to see a lot. And also hear a lot... Of appliances talking. My version of Beauty & the Beas


A/n- Alright, so I'm sitting here waiting to work on either my group Spanish project or my breast cancer campaign, but I can't do either currently, and I just updated Behind your Mask the other day and I want to give it at least a LITTLE bit of time before I posted again (I personally get confused when people update right away, I'm like 'wait, what did I read?' but on that note, I will finish that story _hopefully_ before the end of March, because I can't see how I could make it too incredibly long, after all, the characters are only supposed to be gone for the weekend, so…). So I looked at my profile where I put everything I wanted to do for FF and I said… what can I write THIS SECOND and just get the story I wanted out there? So, here it is! Into the Woods!

This Act placed story will be based after the Disney production of Beauty and the Beast. However, with that being said, Kagome isn't Belle, so she's not going to make the same decisions that Belle would make, get it? So it'll be a different story, so don't be annoyed when something that SHOULD have happened DIDN'T. Okay! Now on with the show!

Disclamier: I do not own or am in association with Disney, Inuyasha (show or manga), or the story 'Beauty and the Beast' or the song 'into the woods'… I'm just borrowing. I'll give them back, I promise.

Act I-

"Actually, I need the one of the left-" A girl, around the age of 16 said as she looked up at the towns aging librarian who was currently up on a ladder, grabbing at random books.

"'Advanced Mathematics'?" He asked, reading the cover through his wire rimmed glasses. "Are you sure?" The girl grinned, her black hair bobbing with her as she shook her head.

"That's the one!" She replied, reaching a creamy white hand out to grab the book as the man hobbled off the ladder.

"I know it's none of my business Kagome," He said, shaking his head slightly while adjusting his glasses, "But it seems a girl like you would be more interested in romance or fairy tales then a slew of numbers."

"Well," Kagome said, her smile becoming more thoughtful and agonized, "To be honest I'm not really excited to read it, but it's a book one of my teachers recommend to study for the exam-"

"Oh! Still going to go through with it, huh?" The man asked, his toothy smile becoming larger.

"Yup! I'm going to make it into that college and get a degree!" Kagome said proudly, more to herself then to the book keeper. He laughed.

"Well good for you! Not many girls your age are interested in taking a higher education… All they seem to care about is getting a man or-" He shook his head; he was rambling again. "At any rate, if you're so determined to get in, you will. And here, as a early congratulation present keep the book, who knows? Maybe you'll need it again someday." Kagome beamed, hugging the book closer to her chest.

"Really? I can? But what about your other customers?" The man shrugged.

"I'm fairly certain that no one has ever asked for that book before dear, now run along before it gets too dark out for you to make the trip home."

"Oh, don't worry about me, I'll be fine… Thanks again for the book!" She called as she waved good-bye from the door.

"Bye bye!" He called, waving back to her as she flew past the store's window, "What a sweet girl, it's really too bad that she's so odd."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well hello there Kagome!" The baker's wife called from an open window.

"Hello yourself!" She replied cheerfully, glad the day had been going so well. A free book, a sunny day, and not even one remark made about her or her strange family (at least not one she had heard of…). She glanced up at the sky, it couldn't have been past 2, and while she did promise grandpa to come home early from town, it really would be a shame not to sit and relax for a moment or two. Kagome popped down on the edge of a fountain, receiving a dirty look from a women washing laundry there.

'Oh give it a rest,' She thought tiredly, 'There aren't any benches around and I'm tired. It's not as if I shot someone…' Kagome sighed. There went part of her great day. Kagome took the book idly in her hands and rushed over the leather binding with her fingers. Might as well plow right into it and start studying now…

X-5245, Y 12 16!. As a review, calculate the averages of both imaginary numbers before lesson 3-2: Dividing radicals with exponents (and other imaginary figures).

The book closed with a thud.

"Well, there went part two of my good day!" She said cheerily, only to bow her head in shame the next moment. "How am I ever going to learn all this, the exam is in less then a month!"

"Kagome?" A sweet voice called from her left, "Is that you?" Kagome turned her head to see Hojo, a boy around her age who she used to go to school with when she was younger and it was 'acceptable' for a girl to go to school.

"Oh hello Hojo, how are you?"

"I'm just fine," He said beaming, taking a seat next to hers, "I haven't seen you in a while, how are things?" Kagome sighed again.

"They were okay, but then I looked at this," Kagome held out the book detectibly. Hojo took it from her, his brown hair falling into his face as he read the cover.

"Oh, I've read this one, pretty easy stuff when you get the hang of it." Kagome's mind clicked.

"You know how to do all this?" She asked, afraid her hopes might be dashed again. Hojo gulped, his mind racing.

"Well yeah… If you're having trouble with it-" He took a risk and looked at her face, so perfect and fully engulfed in what he was saying. "I could show you how-"

"Oh thank you Hojo! Thank you thank you thank you! I promise, I'll be a great student!" Hojo laughed. Well that was one way to make her smile…

"Sure, no problem… Let's start here, with the first problem-" He said, opening the book back up. "Now it's really not as difficult as they make it out to be. First off, find the factors for X and Y, then you just have to plug in the those numbers to figure out the rest… Don't worry so much about solving the whole thing, just take it one piece at a time."

"Ah, I see!" Kagome said as she inched closer to the book, thus making her closer to Hojo, who was just about in Heaven right now.

"Yo, kid, what are you doing with my women?" Part three of good day gone.

"Good afternoon Kouga," Kagome said, not even needing to look up to see who was there, who else would be so loud and confident?

"Hey there Kagome," He said smoothly, giving her a large grin, his fangs only slightly extended, "And you, punk, you never answered me."

"This is Hojo-" Kagome offered, moving her hand in the general direction of the boy, "He's an old classmate of mine, he's helping me study."

"Aw, not for that stupid exam again Kagome- Really now, you're my women and I don't want you slaving over a career, I'll take care of you." Kagome stood up, brushing of dirt from her green dress.

"It's not for a job, Kouga, first off. Second you won't be taking care of me, and third I'm doing it because I want to, okay?" She said, sounding very irritated, my gosh, why couldn't anyone understand that maybe she just wanted to get a degree just so she could have it? Just so she'd understand the world better?

"Alright Kagome, if you want school, you've got it. I'll drop a line to that stupid school you have your heart set on and-"

"I'd rather do it on my own, thank you." She replied curtly, turning to Hojo, "Thank you for explaining it to me, I'll see you again soon." She said smiling, then turning heel and walking towards the edge of town.

"Uh, no problem, I guess I'll check you some other time…" Hojo replied, sad for their time together to end so abruptly.

"Kagome wait up!" Kouga called, charging with in-human speed towards the retreating figure.

"I didn't realize Kagome was friends with demons," Hojo commented absent mindedly. "Oh well, seemed like a nice enough guy…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Stop following me already!" Kagome yelled, annoyed at how many times Kouga had jumped in front of her to stop her from leaving.

"Why can't you stay longer though? I'll take you to the wolf den, we can talk over something to eat- I promise the pack doesn't eat humans anymore since you were added-"

"I have NOT been added Kouga," Kagome said, fuming at this point. "Look, I get it, your grateful that I bandaged your arm, you're welcome, now stop calling me your women and leave me alone." She gritted, trying to remind herself that when he wasn't spouting nonsense, Kouga was a really great guy.

"But Kagome, it's not just that…" Kouga said, walking briskly to keep up with her large stomping strides. "You're smart, creative, loyal, an excellent priestess, and you're the most beautiful creature-human or demon, that I've ever seen. You're perfect for me."

"Thanks for the flattery but I'm not a priestess and I'm not your women so get your story straight already." She said as she ran lightly down the straw covered field, where Kouga usually left her.

"Well at least let me bring you home, it's getting darker and you could get lost, or eaten or something" He called. Kagome smiled and turned to wave goodbye.

"Nah, I've traveled these fields a million times. I'll be fine. Plus, the castle will protect me." Kagome could almost make out the goose bumps on his flesh from where she stood.

"Wouldn't be too sure of that Kagome, that place is supposed to be cursed, ya know… That's why no one can get in there." Kagome shrugged, since her family had moved there almost two years ago the villagers in the nearest town had always spouted legends of a dark curse hanging over it. But nothing bad had ever happened, and she lived just outside the woods that held the old relic of a palace.

"Is that why you never follow me after this point, because you're scared of a curse?" Kagome teased. Kouga blushed angrily.

"No, it's just that there's a rumor that the crown prince running that place doesn't like anyone steeping around his home and I have enough trouble with the birds of Paradise and the other wolf clans then to be causing trouble with the guy who keeps all the really big demons out of this area… Of course, if you'd ever say yes to my offers of walking you home I'd go more then willingly." He shouted back.

"Nah, that's okay, I can walk on my own." Kagome said, laughing, "I'll see you some other time Kouga, bye." She called as she started walking again.

"Come back soon this time Kagome, I get worried about you!" Kagome just shook her head, picking up her pace again. She sighed, the wind blowing her hair around.

"I can't wait until I'm out of here." She breathed out, "No more stupid small towns and 5 mile walks to and from the grocery store." Kagome looked up to see peaks of the castle towers peaking out over the tree tops in the distance.

"Never heard anything about people living there before today…" She thought idly. Now that was something interesting. No one saw anyone living there, yet, taxes were collected, demons were kept at bay, the law was kept in perfect order and things that needed to be done were accomplished. Someone was obviously pulling the strings. But who, no one knew. She stopped to look more closely at the crumbling cement bricks covered in ivy. "Wow, what a pretty place. I wonder what the prince who lives there is like…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"…You're kidding me. He just WALKED in here?"

"Well, sorta… He actually banged on the gate and-"

"The gate is freakin' LOCKED!"

"Let me finnish! The chain fell off."

"So he just says 'huh, I wanna go into a cursed castle' and knocks on the front door."

"He was just looking for his sister's cat, Inuyasha, you don't need to get so upset about it."

"You've been talkin' to him Sango?" Inuyasha hissed.

"We didn't just turn him away-"

"Well you should have, Dammit!" An angry voice thundered as it stomped away and followed by the slamming of a door.

"Well Sango, I think that went rather well, don't you?"

"Without a doubt, monk. I'm just surprised he didn't slash apart all the furniture…"

"Well that wouldn't be nice! That furniture has been loyal to him and-" The man stopped talking as he realized the look of death that was being pointed in his direction. "…I was _kidding_ Sango!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kagome, you are LATE." An old cranky man called from the eating room as Kagome came in the door. Completely un-phased she took off her shoes and walked through the room that contained her grandfather and into the kitchen, were (by suspicion of nose) her mother was in.

"Hi Mama." Kagome said sweetly, setting her book down on the counter.

"Oh hello dear, how was town?"

"Fine all things considered." Kagome said, reflecting slightly. "Mr. Itko gave me the book I wanted for free."

"Oh how very kind of him." Her mother said, taking a knife and cutting up a large carrot.

"Where's Souta?" Kagome asked, looking around her for a sign of his moppy hair. "I wanted to have him help me study."

"Oh, he went out into the forest." Kagome tensed, didn't Kouga say something about not going in there today? "I think he was playing outside and let the cat out by accident, I'm sure he's looking for it right now." Kagome shoved the thought back into her brain, there was no curse, after all.

"He shouldn't be out there past twilight, who knows what demons and spirits lurk out there- not to mention the curse." Her grandpa said from the next room, clearly eavesdropping.

"There is NO curse!" Kagome practically screamed into the next room "Souta's probably fine… he's always out playing, I'm sure Mom's right and he's just looking for Buyo… he'll be fine." She said forcefully.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Three hours later, Souta had yet to show up.

"It's about time that the man of this house took some action!" Kagome's grandfather yelled, wobbling over to a shed and gathering a bow and arrows. "Being the spiritual shine leader that I am, I should have no trouble finding the boy and retrieving him safely." Kagome's mother laughed, her brown eyes dancing with amusement at the winkled eccentric man before her.

"Oh Dad, you know you can't see when it's so dark out, why doesn't Kagome go?"

"Me?" Kagome piped up, shutting her new book closed. Her mother nodded, fingering the ends of her short black hair.

"Would you mind dear? I'd go myself, but-"

"It's no problem Mom, I need a break anyway." Kagome said, standing up from her sitting position on the floor to slip on her shoes and slip on a shrug that hung by the door.

"Wait girl, take these." Her grandfather said, shoving the quiver and bow in her face. Kagome wrinkled her nose.

"Grandpa I hardly know how to use the things, they won't protect me!"

"Ah, but certainly they will make you appear more intimidating, no?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I guess there's no point in arguing with a fool." She said under her breath as she grabbed the weapon and walked out the door.

"Now where did he go…?" She mused, looking around the star -lit sky. She turned her direction towards the dense woods not too far off. "He wouldn't be so dumb as to-" Kagome shook her head, no, he would be that dumb. Kagome took a deep breath and headed towards the looming woods.

"The trees are just trees, the woods are just wood, I have no fear as no one should. There's no one looming in the flowers, or lurking in the shadows…" She started to sing, remembering the old tune from somewhere way back in her memory, but alas, that was all she could remember. But singing seemed to help, so… "The tress are just trees, the woods are just wood, I have no fear as no one should. There's no one looming in the flowers, or lurking in the shadows…" Kagome kept walking and took another deep breath, her surrounding becoming more distorted looking and eerie as she traveled.

"The trees are just trees, the woods are just wood, I have no fear as no one should. There's no one looming in the flowers, or lurking in the shadows…" As she continued to go in deeper into the forest, her song became an echo, following her as she realized she was lost. The wind blew and Kagome shuddered, pulling her thin shawl across her shoulder. Then a noise was heard. Looking to her left, Kagome saw the luminous castle, the one she'd just gawked at no more then 8 hours ago… but what…? Walking towards it cautiously, Kagome bent down and picked up a small ripped piece of yellow fabric.

"Souta had a shirt on like this earlier, maybe… but no, the castle's locked. There it was again, that noise. Kagome looked up to the massive gate and saw a broken chain clanging against the metal bars of the gate. Kagome stood up and fingered them gently. What did that mean? Suddenly a large gush of wind blew straight at her back, and Kagome looked on in horror as the gates swung open. 'It wants me to come inside,' She realized, taking a timid step forward, then another, then another…

"The trees are just trees, the woods are just wood, I have no fear as no one should. There's no one looming in the flowers, or lurking in the shadows…"

a/n- TADA! Ok, well I'll try to update this asap to make it more like a oneshot. Alrighty then! Review please!


End file.
